Crimson Sky
by Meurtrier darkness
Summary: the new girl, Crimson, at the spies school is following them everywhere. are her intentions as innocent as Sam thinks,or something a lot sinister than that? redone, edited, and complete.
1. Chapter one

Chapter One

Note:I don not own Totally Spies

The deserted carnival rides immediately lite up as spies Sam, Alex, and Clover hesitantly crept up onto the grounds. "That is not good," Sam said, looking around for the man whom they were chasing. His name was...Bobo the Clown. Bobo was some kind of lunatic bent on taking over the world, much like every other criminal the spies of WOOHP had taken on and taken _down_.

Bobo's genius plan: brainwash the people of the world into the minds of children so he could be rich because he was the only clown in the world. He thought children loved clowns. Clover, by the way, was afraid of clowns and thought Bobo was seriously in need of a new career path.

"What's going on?" Clover asked, nervously looking around the lightened carnival in terror, "Who's there?"

Suddenly a metallic laugh rang through the grounds, scaring Clover as she jumped and tried to run away. Another spy with short black hair and clad in a yellow jumpsuit stopped her. "Oh come on, Clover, it's just a clown!"

"It came from over here," Sam said pointing to the bumper cars. She started to head over to them. "Come on Clover, we have to catch Bobo before he changes the whole population into mindless children."

"Yeah," Alex added, "And before our quiz in Physics."

"Then why aren't we going the other direction?" Clover asked, pointing away from where her fellow spies were headed.

The spy's heels clicked sharply as they stepped onto the metal floor of the bumper car arena. "Be sharp, girls," Sam said, "We can't let him get away!" Just as she was finishing speaking, a car screeched toward them as Bobo laughed in his normal, terrifying voice. Screaming, the three spies ran away as Bobo's car crashed after them.

With no words spoken, the girls jumped into other cars and stepped on the gas, quickly formatting a plan. "Looks like I'm going to bump off some spies today!" Bobo laughed as he rammed into Alex's car sending her flying across the arena, wailing.

"What-_ever_!" Clover yelled over to him. "That is so _not _funny!" She floored her car and speed over to Bobo, smashing him from the front as Sam smacked him from the back. Bobo's head spun, as his body stayed in place. "Yes!" Clover said, getting out of her car to high-five her friend. "We got him!"

"Good job, spies," said a voice behind them. "We'll take it from here, you have a quiz to take." It was Jerry.

C-c-C

Moments later, the spies rushed into a helicopter and speed over to Beverly Hills as fast as the WOOHP engines could go. "Oh," Alex cried as she grabbed her backpack, "I didn't study at all!"

"Neither did I," Clover added, "And don't forget stalker girl will be there as soon as we get back."

"Yuk! You mean Crimson! I hate her," Alex moaned, rolling her eyes. "Why does she follow us anyway, it's kind of creepy."

"_She's_ creepy," Clover yelled, "Did you _see_ that skirt she was wearing the other day? She's in a total need of a fashion make-over!"

"I think you guys are too tough on her. She's just trying to make friends," Sam said, attempting to get her message as clear to them as she could.

"Sure, as long as she stays a ten-foot radius from me, I'm good," Alex pointed out.

Sam sighed, blowing a strand of hair from her face, Alex had never acted this way with anyone before. She didn't even know why she hated Crimson so much, she hardly knew her. Crimson had only moved here seven days ago. Maybe it was because one of the other spies from WOOHP was named Crimson. Alex hated fighting them. That might be it. Whatever it was, it didn't matter now, Sam would be happy as long as she passed her quiz, which she knew she would.

That was no problem now. The WOOHP helicopter set Sam, Alex, and Clover at their high-school five minutes before quiz-time. "Thank god!" Alex heaved a sigh. "I was sure we'd missed that one for sure!"

"Soooo, " a high English accented voice came behind them, making them all jump, "Where were you for the last three days?"


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two

Note:I do not own Totally Spies

"Soooo," a high English accented voice came behind them, making them all jump, "Where were you for the three days?"

The spies quickly jumped around to see the person who just happened to be where they were. "Crimson!" Alex shouted, a bit surprised.

"Should have known," Clover muttered under her breath.

"Speak up Clover! If you want us to be friends, you have be open so everyone can hear you!" At saying the last couple words, Crimson raised for voice so everyone could hear her, and threw her arms in the air.

Clover looked at her 'new friend' in dismay. Friend? Her? Crimson was wearing this black button-down shirt with ties on the back and on the arms, she also had on a short black skirt with half-calf boots. On her right hand there was a black rope that tied around her wrist several times and had a silver cross attached somewhere on it. Her hair was short and had two little pigtails on the top of her head with hair that was a lot shorter in them. She also had thin blood red streaks in her jet black hair. Yeah,_ sure_ Clover would be friends with her.

"Hi," Sam said loudly, "We were at...a family emergency!"

"All three of you?" Crimson was skeptical and she raised an eyebrow.

The bell rang for their biology class, "BIOLOGY!" Crimson shouted by Alex's ear, "Don't you LOVE biology Alex!" Alex tried to smile, and watched Crimson skip into the room.

"See," Clover said, sulking after Crimson,"Told you about that skirt."

C-c-C

Crimson pouted as she sat down for class. She was so close, yet they had slipped through her grasp. Crimson had wondered why Clover, Sam, and Alex would just disappear. Be there one second, gone the next. She became their _friend _sticking to them like glue, hoping wherever they disappeared to, Crimson would come along for the ride.

She actually hated them, all pretty, popular, and stuck up. No where in god's green earth would she be friends with them. They were puppets to her, use them for all long as you want, then cut the strings. She banged her head against the desk; she had to watch them closely. She had to put on a sweet face and be the actress. Crimson had to find out what was going on! _Then I'll do what I must_, she thought,_ I'll follow them everywhere. I'm going to find this out! I _have _to. _

C-c-C

Alex was acting strange, Sam thought. She was acting as if Crimson was going to kill them. Sure she was a little on the 'dark side' but she was being nice and trying to make friends. Sam looked up from her quiz to see Crimson waving at Alex and Alex grumbling under her breath. Sam sighed. She might as well get used to it, things couldn't get much worse.

C-c-C

Clover thought she hated Mandy, the witch that always tried to steal her boyfriends and was always trying to get them in trouble. Gee was she wrong. Over the last two days, Crimson made Mandy look like a saint. She followed them everywhere, at her house, in the bathroom, even Sam was starting to get on edge. _Why won't she leave us alone!_ Clover yelled in her mind. _It's not like we're special, except for the saving the world every now and then. But Crimson... _She quickly looked behind her and Sam with smoke coming out of her ears as Crimson babbled away. _Crimson doesn't know that...does she? _It would explain a lot if Crimson know they were spies. She was the one doing the spying. But no, Crimson didn't know that.

C-c-C

While Sam, Clover, and Alex were off in their algebra class, Crimson snuck away into the bathroom. "I need a new approach!" She yelled at herself, staring in the mirror. "This isn't working!" She sighed. Would she ever find out where they went? It seemed a useless task. "Of course it's not working!" She spontaneously yelled. "They disappear when no one looking! I'm too close to them! I need to give them some distance, yet still be able to see them. Of course!" She smacked herself in the head, "Stupid!"

C-c-C

"Where's Crimson?" Alex asked the next day. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Clover asked.

"Yes," Sam added, "But it's strange. It's like...she doesn't like us anymore."

"Again, isn't that a good thing?"

The spies walked together in silence. "Silence is good," Alex pointed out. The other two nodded slimly. Then the ground gave out underneath them. The spies screamed as they noticed Jerry was WOOHP-ing them again. "This is so_ not_ the time, Jerry!" Clover yelled as they slid down the shoot.

C-c-C

Crimson reacted as quickly as she could, running idiotically from the bush right next to them. She sighed in relief, she had caught the opening with two hands. It started to slip from her hands, "No! No!" she cried, she couldn't lose this opportunity! Using all the strength in her arms, Crimson yanked on the cement door and slipped very quickly. But not too quickly...a chunk of her hair got caught to the door, making her yelp out as she slid down to a place she never expected...WOOHP headquarters.

C-c-C

"How nice of you to _drop_ in," Jerry said as the spies landed on the cushioned 'O' of the WOOHP sign. "Do you remember Doctor G-li?"

"Yes, oh course!" Clover spoke up, "Like I could forget!"

"But didn't he die in an avalanche, Jerry?" Sam asked, her brow going downward.

"Yes, we thought so too, but..." he clipped on a screen that showed the Dr. in a black and white security camera. The clip stopped and froze on a head-shot of him.

"NO!" Clover cried, "It's like he's torturing me!"

"Yes, well, your mission is to find G-li and sent him back to prison. Here's your gadgets..." The table in front of him flipped around to show them their gadgets. The spies stepped forward. "You have Jet-pack backpacks, laser lipstick..."

"Um, sir?"

The voice came from a man over to Jerry's left, "May I have I moment?"

"I'll be back in a second, spies," Jerry said leaving with the agent.

Suddenly, the spies heard screaming turned to the WOOHP tunnel in surprise. "No!" Alex cried recognizing the loud English scream. "It can't be!" But it was: a dazed, and in pain, Crimson landed on the cushion on her face.

"Knew it!" She had quickly recovered and stood up looking around the place. "Spies, for WOOHP. Nice! Very nice!" She looked around the room in awe. She had done it; she had figured out where they went. She could hardly believe her good fortune. "Crimson...how...? You...?" Sam couldn't believe it. She had found WOOHP headquarters!

"What's this contraption?" She picked up a laser lipstick. And accidently fired it. "Oops," she said innocently.

"Crimson..." A low voice came from behind them. It was slow and filled with questioning.

Paling, the girl hesitantly turned around to face Jerry who stood, mouth open, eyes wide. "Uncle?"


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three

Note:I don't own Totally Spies

The spies were in shock. Did Crimson just say 'uncle' referring to Jerry. Jerry was the head of WOOHP and Crimson was this orphan girl who moved here from England over a week ago. It wasn't possible. Them...related?

Clover's mouth dropped open. First Crimson had found the headquarters and now their supervisor was the girl whom she hated uncle. And not to mention, stupid Doctor G-li wouldn't stay in jail! Or even dead.

Alex began stuttering. _No! No! _She yelled in her mind. This couldn't be...it was impossible.

Sam looked at them. She had never seen Crimson that pale; surely it was a surprise for her. Yet when she looked at them, Sam figured there was a bit of a resemblance. They were both light-skinned, thin, and from England. Same facial features too. Even if it made sense, Sam was a bit taken back, not so much as Clover and Alex, but...

"Um, Jerry," Sam said after several minutes, "The mission...?"

"Right," Jerry said in a monotone voice, but his eyes never left Crimson. "Good luck, spies." He pushed a button and the floor gave out...four feet in front of them

"Uh, Jer' you kind of missed," Clover said recovering from shock. But their supervisor just stood there as if he didn't hear her at all. "Jerry are you listening to me? Jerry!" Clover hated when people ignored her, even if, like in this case, they had good reason.

"Clover..." Sam's voice trailed off, "Let's go catch G-li...again." She pushed Clover and Alex on the square and pushed the button. She watched Jerry as they slid down the shoot and fell into a boat. She had never seen him so surprised.

C-c-C

Crimson couldn't believe it. Her uncle Jerrold...working for WOOHP. It was unreal. And for her, it seemed like all Hell broke loose. "Gave up on the hotel business, eh Uncle? Grandmother still believes that's where you work" Her attempt on breaking the silence was futile. But Crimson just kept talking, of course Jerry wasn't listening and as she spoke, he cut in.

"Why are you here?" He asked, coming out of a trance.

"It's father," she said looking down. "He's really sick, cancer. I told him smoking was bad, but the hard-head never listened. He told me to come here to find you. Me and Malcolm looked but we couldn't find you in any of the hotels. Imagine finding you _here_." She chuckled a little.

"Will he be alright?"

"One in ten," she said looking down.

Jerry nodded.

"How's Arlene?"

"Arlene?" He looked up into her red eyes, "Who's Arlene?"

"No one!" She smiled and turned away from him. _He doesn't remember! _She laughed_, Perfect!_

C-c-C

Sam, Clover and Alex had found G-li and were trying to get him to the police. "GOD!" Clover hit him in the face, "Why don't you just stay away from me!"

Grumbling, the doctor fell over from the force of the punch. Clover hit him again, this time knocking him unconscious. But Clover hit him again.

"You didn't need to do that, Clover. He's out," Sam said, looking over at her.

"It's Crimson, she... she's Jerry's niece... Wasn't expecting that." Alex was still in shock. I hate Crimson, I really do. But now, now," she looked at the others, "What if she becomes a spy now too?"

"That won't happen, Alex," Clover assured her. But she was skeptical. What if Jerry did make his niece into a spy? And worse, on their team. The thought gave her the goose bumps.

"There's something weird happening with her," Alex yelled. "Random girl just happens to become our friend. Random girl just happens to stumble into our WOOHP tunnel. And just _happens _to find out that out supervisor is her uncle. I doubt it."

"You're right Alex, it is too weird of a plot to be real. But what happens if it is? Then we're wrong and Jerry is mad at us for not trusting his niece." Sam looked up at the night autumn sky. It was a dilemma, and she didn't know what to do.

"Then," Clover said, as the helicopters set down, "We do it under WOOHP's radar. We investigate Crimson and find out what makes her so special."

"If we find anything strange..." Sam continued getting the idea of this.

"We tell Jerry," Alex ended.

"Yup," Clover said, "And send that witch back where she came from!"

C-c-C

Crimson looked around Jerry's house. "Cozy," she said, repositioning her things in her arms. _Cozy my ass! Uncle has become a slob! _ She glanced at the ground, "Where will I be staying?" She asked, avoiding things as she made her way across the room.

"Sorry the place is a mess. I usually work late, so I only sleep here." Jerry told her quickly as he scooped up his mess.

Crimson nodded as to say, _sure ya do..._

"This way," Jerry led her to a guest bedroom. "This is where you can stay, Crimson. Make yourself at home. I have to go back to...work, I'm be home late. Order in a pizza or something."

Then he hurried off.

Crimson watched through the window out of her uncle's vision. As soon as he was all the way down the street, Crimson turned on the radio, bombing the house with mindless noise. Then she took out a tape recorder: "Thursday, fifteen hundred hours. Phase one is complete. Uncle Jerrold bought it all. On to phase two of operation 'Vengeance.'


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four

Note:I do not own Totally Spies

It was way after dark that the spies slipped into WOOHP headquarters. Clover thought that the library computers would bring up Crimson's file. But Sam had objected and they decided to go straight to the source. WOOHP computers would most definitely have her file. And whatever made her so special.

"What if we get caught?" Alex said looking around the large room, nervous that Jerry would discover their plan. Her image of what their consequence would be was not exactly beautiful.

"Then," Clover said smirking. She brought out a tube of lipstick and set it on the floor. "We'll have reason!"

"Yeah!" Sam said, smiling at her friend's idea. "But let's go before we have to resort to that." Alex nodded and the three hurried to Jerry's computer.

"Can we leave something else, that's my favorite shade!" Clover cried as the took up the rear of their line.

C-c-C

"Here it is," Sam told them, several minutes later. She had brought up Crimson's file and the other two looked over her shoulders to get a better view. "It says here her father was...killed about two years ago, they never found the murderer. Crimson inherited a lot of money from him and traveled to the U.S. to stay with the family friend. A Mister Marcus Malcolm."

"Look here!" Alex cried and pointed to a certain part on the screen, "It says she was charged with murder and robbery in six accounts!"

"There's what makes her _special_," Clover pointed out, looking away.

"But that's not it!" Sam cried, reading on. "It also states that she was only seven years old. And they released her on the account of her being a child. They believed she was coaxed, conned, or beaten into doing the crimes."

"Beaten?" Alex asked quietly. This was starting to make sense. It explained why she was here, and why she was so angry and suspicious.

"All charges were cleared and she went home to her father. Eight years later the police found him murdered in his large estate and Crimson badly hurt."

"Yes," came a slow English voice behind them. "I remember that clearly."

The spies whipped around to face Crimson. And a large handgun pointed straight at Alex. "Crimson..." Sam said, putting her hands up slowly. "What's going on?"

"What do you think?" She tilted her head up and stared at them, frowning. "Did you honestly think this whole ordeal was coincidence? If you did, you're a lot stupider than I originally planned.

"Knew it," Clover said under her breath.

"Now Clover! I told you about speaking up. We have to talk to each other if you want us to be friends!"

"Friends? We were never friends with you! And who has the gun!" Clover turned away from her. Friends? She was beginning to hate that word. And Crimson was definitely not her friend, but any stretch of her strange little evil mind.

"This is for protection, so that you won't try to run away while I tell you something important. If you do, I'll be forced to shoot you in the legs so you can't. Besides," she shrugged her shoulders, "we're on the same side!"

"The same side!" Alex yelled and took a step forward, making Crimson cock her gun.

"We're not evil! _We're_ not murderers!"

"Do you not just read that profile! I'm not a murderer, either! I'm here for one reason and one reason only!" She lowered the gun stiffly. Then began to pace.

"What reason?" Sam asked looking at the gun and tunneling in on how close her finger was to the trigger. "What reason would that be?" She lifted her head to catch Crimson sharp ruby eyes.

"Vengeance."

"Vengeance..."

"From who," Alex asked, putting her hands down. "Who are you after? And why?"

"Nosy, are we?"

"If we're on your side..." Sam began. She was trying to get Crimson to tell them her plan. But she was a lot smarter than that.

Crimson twirled around and fired the gun. Good aim. She hit Clover's purse, making all its contents fly over the room. Clover yelped and ran to Sam, clinging onto her.

"Either you have really good aim...or really bad aim!" she cried, looking at her handbag which now had a giant hole in it.

"I'm not stupid, ya know!" Crimson yelled. "Tell me this and I will let you go."

"Just like that?" Alex asked, skeptical.

"What?" is what Sam wanted to know.

Crimson smiled darkly at them. "Take me to Uncle."


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five

Note:I do not own Totally Spies

Sam was stunned when she heard Crimson say Jerry. She wanted revenge on him? For what? It was confusing. And she didn't know where he was anyway. They had to think of a plan to get her to jail. If she wanted to killed Jerry, they had to kill her.

Take her to the gadgets room? It was a plan. Say he was in there, jump to the nearest thing and use it against her. She wouldn't even know what happened.

"What's going on?" Oh no! It was Jerry.

Crimson twirled around and pointed her gun at Jerry who stood paralyzed. "Never mind!" she yelled over her shoulder to the spies. "I guess I won't be needing your insistence after all!"

"Crimson..." Jerry trailed off.

"Don't talk to her Jer'!" Clover yelled. "She's convinced that you had something to do with her father's murder!"

"Murder? You told me he had cancer." Jerry couldn't believe it. He had opened his life to his niece whom betrayed him. She was angry, but at the same time she acted sweet and calm. He had fallen for it all, now...now he wondered what consequences would happen.

"I lied," she said, sticking her face closer to his. "and you fell for it."

Sam knew she had to do something. But what? She knew Jerry had extra gadgets lying around, but where? And how would they get to them without Crimson shooting them? _One shot! _She yelled in her mind. _Please work!_ And she lunged at Crimson, jumping on her back, and grasped her arm, yanking it away from Jerry.

Crimson screamed and clawed at Sam trying to get her off. "Get something to knock her out with!" Sam yelled.

"No, Sam, _don't_!" Crimson yelled as the gun fell from her hands, "Don't let Jerrold get away!"

Alex, who had rushed to the desk, began to rummage through the drawers. She looked and looked but couldn't find anything useful. "Get the perfume!" She heard Jerry cry out over to her. Then he saw him hit Crimson in the face. Alex quickly looked away. It seemed kind of rough, but Crimson was the one looking for a fight. Still, to her it seem brutal.

She had found the perfume, "Now what?" She yelled, getting back to the mission.

"Spray it at her feet!"

Alex nodded and quickly fired it at her feet. But she missed as her supervisor accidently shoved the gun across the floor to her, throwing off her balance. Ice formed around her left foot. "What the fuck is this!" Crimson yelled, as Sam and Jerry took a step away from her. She twirled around, but couldn't get loose. She sighed heavily and shot a fierce glance at her uncle.

"There isn't that better?" Jerry asked, straightening his tie and suit.

"For you, perhaps," then she spat in his face.

"Yuk!" Sam said, rubbing the side of her face where Crimson's fist had connected with it. And Jerry wiped off his face.

Then Clover came back, behind her were five WOOHP agents. They circled in on the felon; but Crimson was not going down without a fight. She kicked one in the groin and continued to beat on the agents. But she was outnumbered and soon defeated.

"No killing today," Alex smirked walking up to a cuffed Crimson.

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you aware of what you've done! Jerrold is still alive! There is no telling what he will do!" She struggled at the metal restraints.

"There's no telling what _you'll_ do!" Clover screamed to her in response.

Crimson glared at them, but turned her focus to Jerry. And as the agents hauled her away to jail he heard her yell the last words, "I will see you again, Uncle! And I will...get...even!"


	6. Chapter six

Chapter Six

Note:I do not own Totally Spies

Epilogue

Crimson looked out of her metal bars. She had been sent to jail, of course. Curse Sam, Alex, and Clover. They let him get away. They hadn't listened to her, when she needed to speak. Maybe the gun _was_ a bit much. But if she didn't have it...god it may have ended a lot worse. But at least she got Uncle thinking.

_I will see you again, Uncle! And I will...get...even!_

He seemed so confused. If she wasn't being handled by huge angry agents, she would have smiled. But unfortunately she still didn't get to tell the spies the truth! If only she would have told them, she wouldn't be in jail and Uncle Jerrold would be dead and decaying.

She glanced at the officer outside her cell. He grinned darkly and turned away from her. Crimson flipped him off. She couldn't believe it. She was in jail again! And once again it wasn't even her fault!

She still had her phone call. She asked them to give her time to think, thankfully they agreed. She needed someone to free her from this prison. Someone smart enough no to get caught by the many, many police officers patrolling the area. Yet dumb enough to do what ever she said.

She flopped down on the extremely uncomfortable bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she thought about all of her contacts. She thought about what they would do to get her out and if they would succeed.

Ten minutes later she decided on a man she met in Canada. She sprang up on the bed, grinning widely. He was a dimwit, yet surprisingly skilled. "Hey!" Crimson called to the officer, running to the bars.

"What?" he questioned dully.

"I know who I want to call," she smiled darkly.

"Whatever," he told her, opening the door. Crimson smiled and walked obediently to the phone. She smiled again at the officer, who rolled his eyes. "You've got three minutes. Make it snappy."

"Of course," she responded sweetly. Then she picked up the phone, dialed the number. It rang once...twice...

"What?" Came a loud booming voice at the other end.

Crimson twirled around the corner out of view and told the man to whisper. He obeyed and asked, "Who 'tis 'his?" He asked, still in a booming voice, but not all loud.

"Hey, Sparky. It's Crimson. I need you to do something for me..."


End file.
